Harry's Secret Life
by Tom Gadden
Summary: HP slash fiction, rated PG-13 for now. JUST GOT A VIOLENT SHOVE IN R DIRECTION! BEWARE THE SLASH! HPxSS, HPxDM, etc. HP and SS are shagging secretly, until DM finds out. Betrayal and seduction ensues. Not set in any particular year.
1. Caught

HP slash fiction, rated R. HP/SS, HP/DM, etc. HP and SS are shagging secretly, until DM finds out. Betrayal and seduction ensues. Not set in any particular year.  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, not only would I be very, very rich, I would be British and very, very happy. Not to mention rich. And one of the most famous people in the world today. And my name would just so happen to be J.K. Rowling, too.  
  
Harry's Secret Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry snuggled closer to his lover, trying to find more warmth. His eyelids fluttered as he began to awaken. Not wanting to wake up, he wrapped his arms around his Potions Master.  
  
"Harry? Harry, dear. Wake up. Harry?" Severus Snape shook his student and lover gently. "Oh, bollocks! Harry! You must wake up!" Snape shook Harry harder.  
  
"Hmmm....Severus? You look worried. Come back to bed. I'll make you feel all better. I promise."  
  
Severus stood up and shook his head. "No, Harry. You must go. Now. Here, take your knickers. And everything else, too." Severus threw Harry's clothes at him, and as they hit, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Come now, Sev. No time, even for a quickie?"  
  
"Harry, we have already missed half of breakfast! If we are to continue these passionate, love-filled nights, and trust me, I want to just as much as you, then they must be kept a secret!"  
  
"Did you say breakfast, Sevy dear? That sounds marvelous."  
  
Severus continued, not even noticing the boy's drowsy interruption. "And to keep it a secret, no one can become so much as remotely suspicious, because if they did, Dumbledore would investigate, and you know-" Severus was cut off by the creak of his bedchamber door, and the voice of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Professor Snape, are you coming..." Draco's voice trailed off. He stared wide-eyed at his idol, Potions Master Snape, and his arch nemesis, Harry Potter, who was lying in the Professor's bed. Slowly, Draco walked into the private bedchamber as if he owned it. "Professor, sir, what is that...that...Gryffindor doing in your bed...and naked? Are you...were...and he....Potter? And...and Professor Snape? Together?! Professor, please, tell me that it isn't true, please...." Draco trailed off, Snape's eyes telling him all he needed to know.  
  
"Malfoy, if you tell anyone, I will personally-" Snape was cut off by the slam of his own door, which covered the sounds of Malfoy's quickly retreating footsteps.  
  
"Severus, what does this mean?"  
  
"We're over Harry. For good."  
  
*~*END CHAPTER 1*~*  
  
AN: OK, so this is kinda small, but it is a good start, I think. This is the first fic I do, so please review, and I don't mind good criticism, but if you ARE going to criticize, please don't make it negative!!! Tell me what is wrong and HOW TO FIX IT!!! Thankee-sai! 


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts, rushing towards the Great Hall, where Dumbledore still sat, eating his breakfast. "Professor Dumbledore! I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore!" Draco slowed to a jog, having been out of breath for a while, and gaining a rather painful stitch in his side. He crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Students began to flood out of the Great Hall's entrance, which was no more than twenty yards in front of Draco. "I must...must see...Dumbledore...Have to talk...Dumbledore...." All of the students stared at him as they passed, but that was all. "Please...Dumbledore..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You do not walk away from a teacher when you are being talked to, especially when they are your House Head!" Snape hissed. As he glided towards Draco, the students moving out of his way, a look of pure hatred was upon his face. Draco, realizing his time to die and come, began to crawl towards the Great Hall on his hands and knees. "A coward to the end, I see. But you will not get away this time. Your father isn't here to protect you, Malfoy." Snape spit out the last word with such hatred, it came out like a writhing snake. He raised his wand, pointed it at Malfoy's still moving body, and whispered "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
As Malfoy turned straight as a board and fell upon his face, Harry ran into the hall. "Sev...I mean, Professor Snape! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Quiet, boy! Malfoy went into my private bedchamber uninvited and unannounced, and then walked away while I was speaking to him. These are not his first transgressions, and thus, he shall pay for them all in a single, swift, curse." At this point, Snape had reached Draco's stiff body, and flipped him over. The face was stuck in an expression of pure horror.  
  
"Professor, please! You'll be fired! You'll be put in jail! You would have a student's life on your conscience!"  
  
At this, Snape looked confused. "Potter, you idiot! I'm not going to kill him! I am going to cast a Curse of Numbness!"  
  
"A what? What is that, Professor?" At this point in time, the last few people in the hall, being Ron and Hermione, and it was Hermione who had spoken up, had stopped to watch the spectacle going on in front of them. "Professor, isn't that one of the worst curses that isn't Unforgivable?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, it is. Ten points to Gryffindor. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for two of them being late to class for something they are not part of!" Ron and Hermione rushed of together. "Now then, for your punishment, Mr. Malfoy. In case you are not as smart as Miss Granger, it is one of the worst curses that was not included within the Unforgivable Curses. It is so bad because of what it does, and how it is undone. You see, once I place the curse upon you, your whole body will go numb. The slightest touch will cause extreme pain. Thus, before I do this, I will cast a Levitation spell upon you that will keep you floating for...oh, say...an hour. After that, you will fall to the floor, and once again be in extreme pain. The only way to remove this curse is to use the counter curse. The only problem is that the counter curse will only work if the one who cursed you in the first place casts it. If anyone else tries to help you by uttering the counter curse, you will be stuck within the hold of the curse forever. So I wouldn't try to get one of your goons to fix you."  
  
"Professor! Are you saying that he will be in extreme pain until you say he doesn't have to?"  
  
"Good job, Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for your astute mind." Snape turned once again upon his victim. "Now then, for your curse..."  
  
At this moment, the Petrificus Totalus, which Harry had been slowly unraveling, came apart.  
  
"Please Professor, don't do it! I won't tell anyone what I saw! I promise! I swear! I'll never do it again! I'll never even think about what I saw! Like I want to..." Snape glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I suppose having your word on never talking of it again will be good enough. But as for the rules you broke...and I do this so unwillingly, Malfoy, thirty points from Slytherin. You two get to class, and quickly."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Malfoy and Harry said together. The two turned and began walking into the heart of Hogwarts. "You and Snape?" Malfoy sniggered, the rushed off ahead of Harry.  
  
"Remember your promise, Malfoy!" Harry yelled after him, before running towards his own classroom.  
  
*~*END CHAPTER 2*~*  
  
AN: OK, this one is a bit longer and more action packed. I feel that it moved the plot right along. Soon, though the plot will be more...slashy. Please review! 


	3. Weekend Fun, Part 1

Chapter 3  
  
It was Monday morning, and Harry had double Potions with the Slytherins first thing. As Snape told the lesson for that day, Harry remembered how he had spent his weekend.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Harry awoke to the shakings of Ron Weasley, his roommate. "It's Saturday!!! It's time to go to breakfast! We're late as it is! C'mon Harry!" Ron began shaking him violently. He only stopped when Harry sat up and threw him from the bed, yelling.  
  
"I'm up already, Geroff! Merlin, Ron, you are insistent!" Harry dressed quickly and went downstairs, silently thankful for Ron's persistence. This would be the first time Harry would see Snape since the fight in the hallway, he hadn't been out of his bedchambers for anything more than lessons all day yesterday. "He has to be here today...He just has to..."Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"What was that, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron. Just my tired mutterings...what homework do we have to do today?" Ron gave him a funny look, then drawled off the homework they had.  
  
"And I think that's it. Nothing too hard, if you think Hermione'll help us again. Do you think she will, Harry? Harry? Harry, are you there?" Ron poked Harry, who had begun daydreaming what he would do if Snape wasn't at breakfast.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes. Sure. Probably. Why don't you find out yourself?"  
  
"Um, OK, Harry. I'll go ask her." Ron said this just as they walked into the Great Hall. Ron ran off to sit next to Hermione. There were no other seats near them, so he sat down near Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Harry mumbled a reply; too busy scanning the area for Snape.  
  
"Looking for Professor Snape, Harry?" Harry jumped at this. He hadn't realized anyone knew about them. A bit shakily, he replied:  
  
"Uh, yes. Why...why do you ask, Neville?"  
  
"Well, Harry, we have him in a double block first thing this Monday! All the Gryffindors are looking for him! I've heard he is in an awful temper...worst than usual, at least." Neville sniggered. "Anyways, we're all worried that he won't cheer up before Monday...like that old bat can cheer up!" Neville burst into laughter once again, but Harry just stared at him coldly. When Neville didn't hear any laughing but his own, he stopped.  
  
"Well, has anyone seen him yet, Neville?"  
  
"No, uh, no one has...wait! There he is!" Neville pointed to a door behind the teachers' tables, where the familiar scowling face of Professor Severus Snape had appeared. He sat down at his customary place, and began eating, silently glaring at any and all who looked in his direction.  
  
As Harry kept staring, hoping for some sign of approval, Snape started staring back. When it seemed Snape could take no more, he sat up and bellowed in a rather un-Snape-ish voice: "You! Potter! Detention, for misbehavior and lack of respect towards your teachers!" As he stood up, his voice quieted, and became the silky smooth voice Harry loved to hear whispering sweet nothings into his ear in the midst of passionate lovemaking. "You will report to my office at eight o' clock tonight, Potter, and you will stay until I decide you must leave!" He began to sit down again, then stopped. "And if I were you, Potter, I would bring a bedroll."  
  
As Snape sat down and began eating once again, the silence that had crept into the room slowly dissipated into the normal chatter of students. As Harry's friends gave him sad, sympathetic looks, Harry himself looked down. He hoped he looked ashamed; because he was really looking down to hide the smile and look of lust in his eyes that had been placed there by his lover's last words. He would bring a bedroll; he just didn't think he would need it.  
  
As Harry daydreamed of Snape, the Gryffindor table fell silent again. Harry looked up and glanced around to see what was wrong this time, and saw none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons approach the table.  
  
"Well done, Potter. Now Professor Snape will smell of you all week." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at the joke only Malfoy and Potter really got. "Hope you have fun."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will, Malfoy. I'm sure I will." Harry smiled, and Draco turned from the table and stormed off in disgust.  
  
*~*Rude Awakening from Flashback*~*  
  
"Where are your potion ingredients, Potter?" Harry's head snapped up, right into his lover's eyes. Draco, who was sitting next to Potter, snickered at Harry being put down, until Professor Snape turned upon him as well. "And you, Malfoy? Why did you not wake him from his daydreaming? Both you have been lax. Ten points from Gryffindor. And ten points from Slytherin, as well. Next time, Potter, try to stay awake in my class. And you, Malfoy, make sure he does." Harry and Draco both nodded, and Snape glided away.  
  
*~*End Chapter 3*~*  
  
AN: This one is quite a bit longer, and definitely more slashy. I'm still not into the nitty gritty yet. Next chapter ought to be good. No teasers, though. But it'll be good. And slashy. Oh, yes, definitely slashy. 


	4. Weekend Fun, Part 2

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: Ariadne Black and Farrell Stillwell are not my characters, they are my friend's. I am borrowing them for a time, she is borrowing mine, Tom Gadden, who will also be in this chapter as well as others. THESE ARE NOT J.K. ROWLING'S!!! If you wish to borrow them, either talk to Ariadne Black For Ariadne and Farrell, or me for Tom. Thankee-sai!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Harry and Draco began working on their potions, Harry's mind once again drifted. He stopped paying attention to what he was doing, and as soon as Draco noticed, he did something about it.  
  
"Potter, stop daydreaming about Professor Snape and start doing your work!" Draco hissed.  
  
Harry snorted. "Since when have you cared about me and my work?"  
  
"Since Snape made us a team!" Draco retorted.  
  
"You've never cared about me, Malfoy. You've always hated me, ever since I started hanging out with Ron and Hermione. And that will never change."  
  
"No, that isn't true, Harry. I've always liked you. You just hung out with the wrong people, so I couldn't approach you. Don't you remember me from the robe fitting, when we first met?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, ever since I met you, Harry, I've....I've been attracted to you..."  
  
Before Harry could respond, a Slytherin girl Harry had seen walking with Draco, who was seated behind them, butted in.  
  
"Malfoy! You are supposed to keep that annoying Potter child quiet, not talkative!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Ariadne. I'm allowed to talk to other students."  
  
"Not during Potions! Snape will take points from his own house!"  
  
"Just because you're jealous that I broke up with you and I moved on doesn't mean you can butt into my conversation and stop it when you get uncomfortable."  
  
Ariadne grew red in the face, blew a few breaths through her nose like a bull, screamed something incoherently, and charged across her table at Malfoy. Draco fell back, knocking his potion over, as well as Harry's. He began turning blue in the face as Ariadne throttled him.  
  
"Draco!" Harry screamed, and tried to pull off the raging girl attacking Malfoy. 'He's mine now!' Harry thought. 'Did I just think that?! No time now, I have to save Draco, whoever he belongs to!' As Harry clawed at Ariadne's vice-like grip. Snape prowled over, growling deeply.  
  
"Miss Black! Release Malfoy, now!" Snape's voice was low, but more threatening than Harry had ever heard it. "Potter, do likewise to Miss Black." As the students followed his orders, Snape smiled a smile so evil, Harry shivered. "Now then, Miss Black, tell me what happened."  
  
Ariadne was too shaken up to speak very coherently, and all Snape could make out was; "Malfoy...not funny...rage..."  
  
Snape turned on Draco. "Did you provoke her, Malfoy?"  
  
"No, sir! Harry and I were just talking, and she just flew over the table at me! She broke my potion! And...and Harry's, too!" Snape now turned on Potter.  
  
"Potter? Did Malfoy provoke Miss Black or not?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Should he tell the truth, and land Malfoy in detention? Or should he listen to his new (or were they just hidden? Harry thinks) feelings, and lie to protect Malfoy? 'What a decision!'  
  
"Uh, well...she just came over, Draco and I were just talking. And now my potion is ruined, as is Draco's." Snape grunted at the last part.  
  
"Very well. Miss Black, detention. Malfoy, Potter, you are excused from making this potion. For now. You will report to me tonight at eight to make it, when there are less...distractions. Now, everyone else, load your potion into a flask and leave it for me to grade. Class dismissed."  
  
*~*7:45 PM*~*  
  
Harry was walking towards Snape's class, hoping to meet Draco on the way. His head had been turning with what Malfoy had said. 'He had been attracted to me? Does he mean...sexually? Was Draco actually coming on to me?' Harry's thought process shattered as Draco's hurried footsteps caught up to him.  
  
"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Harry stopped and turned, waiting for Draco. When he got to Harry, Draco put one arm on Harry's forearm, stooping over with his other arm around his side. "Woo! I didn't realize how far you had gone! I was hoping to catch you closer to your dormitory..."  
  
"Wha...what do you want, Draco?"  
  
"Harry, calm down." Draco stood, keeping his arm on Harry's shoulder. "I just wanted to finish that conversation we where having before Ariadne interrupted. Thanks with that, by the way."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, see..." Draco blushed, looking down at his feet and pulling his arms behind him. "I...well, I really do like you, Harry. It's just that...well, I sorta have a family reputation to live up to. So when you hooked up with that Weasley, and Miss Granger, well...I couldn't approach you anymore. I thought you had hated me, so I just left you alone. Do you hate me?"  
  
Harry thought it over, and replied quietly, after some time. "I'm not sure...I guess I've always been attracted to you, too...But I've always hated you, mainly because of what you say about my friends..."  
  
Draco cut him off. "I don't mean any of it! I'm just saying it for my family's reputation! Please, can you forgive me?"  
  
"...Yes. Draco, does this mean...that...you and I...?"  
  
Draco snorted. "I think your spoken for, Harry." He gestured towards Snape's door. At the moment, it swung open, and out walked Ariadne Black. She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy as she walked by. The two turned back towards the door, and saw Snape staring right back at them.  
  
"You two are right on time. How nice. Come in here. I have the ingredients and directions on the board. You may have one class period's time to do this." Harry and Draco hurried into the room, and started working.  
  
*~*8:30 PM*~*  
  
What Draco had said made Harry think about last weekend again. Once his egg timer had been set, and all he had to do was sit and stir, he let him mind wander once again to his weekend.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Harry had arrived at Snape's chamber on time, with his bedroll, smirking. 'Merlin, I hope I won't need this.' As he knocked on the door, he giggled a bit, remembering all the fun he had had with Severus before.  
  
As the door opened, Harry looked into his lover's eyes and whispered huskily, "Hello, my love..."  
  
"Mr. Potter! That is exactly what I was speaking of this morning at breakfast! You have no respect for your teachers and elders. You must be taught a lesson. And I am just the one to punish you..."  
  
Harry's smile, which had disappeared at the beginning of the little speech, was brought back twofold. "Yes, of course, Professor..." Harry looked down, and shuffled into the room quietly. 'If Severus wants to play, we'll play.' "How will you punish me, Professor?" Harry dropped his bedroll, and started walking towards the Potions Master, who backed up. "Want me to write an essay...on spanking?" Snape backed into a chair, and sat down promptly, too dazed about his student's behavior to do anything. "How about some...first hand experience?" Harry climbed onto Snape's lap, and turned around, shaking his bottom in the air. "Come now, Professor, surely you want a....taste?" Harry turned around for a moment, and kissed Snape's lips.  
  
This seemed to bring Snape back to life. He stood up, pushing Harry to the floor. Harry smiled a lustful, naughty smile. "Mr. Potter!" Snape was roaring. "I told you before, that that is over! You are here for punishment!!! Not pleasure!!!" Harry backed up on his back, whimpering. "As a matter of fact, you will be writing me an essay! Two, now! One, six feet long, on respect for your elders! And another, I expect it to be AT LEAST eight feet, on how disrespectful you have been to me! I expect them done by Monday!"  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Now get going!" Snape turned to leave. He paused, and turned back. This time, his voice was low and dangerous, daring Harry to argue. "I may love you, Potter, but our close call on Friday ought to have taught you something. It will never work out. Forget us. Now get going." As Snape turned to walk out, Harry could have sworn he saw tears in his Potions Master's eyes.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie just in time to hear the egg timer start going off. He quickly began the next step of his potion.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
As Harry and Draco finished their potions and corked their respective flasks, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco...I'm not spoken for."  
  
"What was that, Harry?"  
  
"Snape and I...we're not together anymore."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" They stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Yes...hold me?"  
  
*~*End Chapter 4*~*  
  
AN: If any of you are as shocked as I am, you're dead. My heart stopped beating as I wrote those words. I didn't know I was going to write them. This is going to get better and better, trust me. Please review! 


	5. The Room Of Requirement Is Put To Use

AN: My muse isn't working at full power here, but I think I can wake him up with some slash. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE RATED R!!! BEWARE!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Draco walked from the dungeon corridor into the heart of Hogwarts. After wandering around, looking for a place to lie down in privacy together, they found a room on the third floor with a large canopy bed covered in silk bed sheets with Butterbeer on tables nearby. It was perfect.  
  
Harry, who had been crying silently since they had left Professor Snape's room, flopped down onto the bed and began to sob. He tried to choke them off, he didn't want this to be the first impression of a more personal Harry, but he just couldn't stop.  
  
"Shhh, Harry. Shhh. Let it all out, Harry, it's OK." Draco hugged Harry to him, rubbing his back and cooing sweet nothings into his ear. Slowly, the sobbing calmed down into heavy breathing. This eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
  
Draco was sitting on the bed, stretched out, and with Harry curled up, his head on Draco's chest. Draco rubbed Harry's back a few more times, then stopped, just happy to finally have his Harry with him in private.  
  
"Draco...?" Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, a little scared. When he saw the smile on Draco's face, he loosened up a bit. "Oh, Draco, it was horrible. I thought you swearing not to speak of...of me and...and Severus being...being together would let our relationship continue...But it didn't...He...he yelled at me, and called me disrespectful. Then...then he....he told me to get over him!" At these last words, which took a lot out of Harry, he burst once again into sobbing.  
  
"It's OK Harry. You're with me now. I know it'll be hard to just forget about the love that you and Severus shared, but together we can get through this. Just remember that I am here for you, and that I will never do that to you. I will never leave you, unless we both want it. OK?"  
  
Harry sniffled, nodded, and stopped sobbing altogether. "Thank you, Draco. I'm glad that you are with me right now. I've just had all of these feelings bottled up, ever since Saturday, and without Severus to talk to, I didn't know where to turn...Ron and Hermione don't know about it, I can't talk to them...and you were still my worst enemy, Draco..."  
  
As Harry said Draco's voice, Draco smiled. 'My name sounds so good on his lips. I wonder how his lips would taste on mine...' Draco decided to find out. Harry's speech had degraded to incoherent mumblings. Draco thought he knew the remedy.  
  
Harry's lips tasted sweeter than he thought. Draco was careful at first, just a light kiss on the lips, but as Harry opened his lips with pleasure, Draco took the opportunity to be more daring.  
  
Harry was certainly surprised when Draco's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, feeling everywhere, tasting like he had never tasted anything before. Harry's tongue apparently wished to challenge it, for it wished to taste of Draco.  
  
The two tongues battled back and forth. Harry, who had been caught off guard, broke off the kiss for air. Both boys gasped.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Harry..." The two kissed again, more passionately than before. Draco broke off the kiss to moan with pleasure as Harry's growing arousal grazed his own.  
  
"Oh, Draco...I've wanted this for so long..."  
  
"Harry, I've never done this before. Will you show me?"  
  
"Of course." Harry got out of the bed, and began a slow strip tease for Draco. Draco's erection grew even more, if that were possible. Once Harry stood before him naked, Draco stood up, and Harry sat down.  
  
Draco tried to do the same things that Harry had done, but he didn't think he had. Harry seemed to like it, though, as by the end, he was stroking himself.  
  
"Oh, Draco...You're even better than I thought you would be..." Draco leaned forward, putting his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him. Harry stood up, put his hands around Draco's waist, and began twirling the couple. After a few revolutions, Harry pulled Draco onto the bed. "Ready for your next lesson, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, please, Harry, please, take me, I'm so ready..."  
  
Harry shook his finger in Draco's face. "Not yet, Draco, not yet. First, you must build some stamina! I am sure that you and your virgin balls can come for me several times, but I want you to be able to hold it in until I say differently." Draco look mortified at this.  
  
"Hold it in? Harry, I want to come all over you! I want to make love to you like no one has made love to you before!"  
  
"You will, Draco, you will. But just not yet. Just do as I instruct. Just let me do what I will. OK?" Draco nodded his agreement. Harry pushed Draco onto his back, spreading his legs. He knelt between Draco's knees, looking upon the delicious specimen before him. "I have never seen someone like you, Draco. You...you are beautiful." Harry's eyes had tears in them.  
  
Harry bent down, playing with Draco's member. He suckled on the tip, licked down to the hilt, then took it all into his mouth. Draco moaned with pleasure. Harry pulled out, and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Now Draco, you are not to come until I say it is OK. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Ye...yes....just...hurry..." Draco was honestly going to try, but he wasn't sure how long he could hold it in. Harry decided he would test him very hard.  
  
Harry reached over to the bedside table, where, next to the Butterbeer, a tube of lube had appeared. He lubed himself up, then lubed up Draco's anus.  
  
"Are you ready, Draco?" Harry asked, and continued without waiting for a reply.  
  
Harry moaned in pleasure as he sank in, inch by inch, until his entire member was lodged in Draco's back door. Slowly, he drew it out partially, then drove it back in. As it went in, it grazed Draco's sweet spot. He moaned in pleasure. Slowly, Harry's tempo sped up. Faster and faster he went, their passions building. As Draco began to call Harry's name, Harry felt himself begin to orgasm. He pulled out of Draco, coming all over Draco's stomach. He had screamed yes during his orgasm, Draco had taken it as permission. His juices had joined Harry's in no time.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
Several hours later, Harry and Draco where sleeping peacefully in the bed, spooning. Harry slowly awoke, and stared at the peaceful face of his enemy- turned-lover. He sighed a contented sigh.  
  
After Harry had been staring for a long time, Draco awoke. He stared back for some time, as well.  
  
"You're beautiful, Draco."  
  
"No more than you, Harry."  
  
"I've never felt so good, Draco, not even after a night with Severus. You did good."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Draco blushed.  
  
"I hope this can be a lasting relationship. Do you think we can make it work, Draco?"  
  
"I think so, Harry. Severus may not have wanted to work on a relationship, but this one will never end. Unless you want it to, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "Then I don't think it will ever end."  
  
*~*End Chapter 5*~*  
  
AN: Very slashy! Mmmm. Harry and Draco, in bed! Together! Three guesses as to what room they found. Anyone? Don't worry, those other two characters I mentioned in Chapter 4's SPECIAL DISCLAIMER will be appearing next chapter! No more info on that, yet. My muse is tired out for now. I'll update as soon as possible, though. 


	6. Getting Busy

AN: Tom and Farrell still aren't here! Sorry!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry and Draco snuggled together on the bed, sleeping lightly. As Sunlight crept into the room, Harry awoke. He stared at his new lover's face, drinking in his long golden hair, his wonderfully deep eyes, and his mouth.  
  
"You, my dear, have the best mouth in the world," Harry whispered to himself. "Much better than Severus' by far."  
  
"Truly?" Harry jumped at Draco's voice. He hadn't realized Draco was awake as well. "Well, that's good. I hope I'm better than him. Don't want you running back to him, now do I?"  
  
"Oh, Draco." Harry hit his arm playfully. "You know I would never do that. I have too much to teach you. And you are so much better than Severus..."  
  
"Thanks. And me, just a novice!"  
  
"Mmhmm. Now calm that sucker down." Harry pointed towards Draco's arousal, which was poking Harry in the stomach. "We have to hurry off to our dormitories, before we're missed too badly."  
  
Draco sighed. "Must we? I love it here with you so much more..."  
  
"Yes, I know, me too. But, Draco, think of what your parents would say if they knew. Think what my friends would say if they knew. Think what everyone would say if they knew!"  
  
"I suppose you're right, Harry." Draco kissed him lightly upon the nose. "But do you think we have time for a quickie?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, Draco, I don't think so. You're too eager. I think my schedule will be just too full to accommodate us for a week or two." Draco gasped, and shrank back, horrified. Harry giggled. "I'm joking! We'll meet...down in that old classroom, by Professor Flitwick's room. OK? From there, we can come here."  
  
"OK, Harry. But if you don't come...I'll...I'll...why, I'll hunt you down and just eat you all up!" And Draco nipped lightly at Harry's ear. Harry moaned, his eyes rolling around in his head, before he pulled back.  
  
"Draco, we have to go. And we have to pretend like nothing has happened between us."  
  
"Harry! I just can't do that! I can't make fun of you and Ron and Hermione, now that we're together...are we together? Is this nightly shagging going to be anything more than that?"  
  
"Right now Draco? To tell you the truth, it can't be. Not right now. But, later..."  
  
"When later?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco. I just don't know." And with that, Harry quickly got up and got dressed. Silently, he left the room.  
  
*~*Two Months Later*~*  
  
Draco caught Harry's eye at supper. Harry couldn't wait any longer than he thought Draco could, by the look of lust in his eyes. So he nodded, and kept eating. Draco excused himself, and left the Great Hall. A few minutes later, after a few other students had left, Harry excused himself as well. He rushed to his dormitory, left a note telling his friends he would be out staring at the stars on a tower, and he wished to be left alone. Then, he hurried to the classroom he and Draco had been using as a rendezvous point for two months now, and caught sight of Draco. He hid behind a statue, watching his lover.  
  
'Gods, he is lovely. I can't wait for tonight.'  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth, back and forth, looking up and down the corridor for signs of Harry. Harry snickered as he watched Draco glance at himself and catch sight of his own arousal. He quickly rearranged his robes to make it disappear, cursing loud enough as he did so for every student in the Great Hall to hear.  
  
"Damn that Potter!" The only time that Draco ever used Harry's first name was when he knew they were in public. "I knew he wouldn't show up! He never shows up on time! And this...damn..." He began to wrestle with his arousal again, as it had grown larger as he thought of Harry.  
  
"Now now, Draco, you ought to keep that under control until we're in bed." Draco gasped as Harry stepped around the statue, and silenced any protests by kissing Draco fervently. "Now then, let's hurry! I want you as much as you seem to want me!" And lead him off towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
As Harry slipped out of Draco and snuggled closer, he put his head next to Draco's ear, and, before falling asleep, whispered something Draco would never forget.  
  
"I love you, Draco..."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Draco replied. "I know. I love you, too."  
  
*~*End Chapter 6*~*  
  
AN: Y'all are lucky you got this so soon. I was figuring on putting it up on Monday, at the earliest. But just think about what could happen with this new turn of events! R&R, please!  
  
P.S. I know it is short, but it is still pretty action-packed! 


	7. Betrayal

AN: At last! The long awaited arrival of Tom Gadden and Farrell Stillwell! If y'all don't remember that SPECIAL DISCLAIMER from a few chapters ago, Tom Gadden is MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, and if you want to borrow him, ASK ME FIRST. And Farrell Stillwell is Ariadne Black's. I am borrowing him and Ariadne. So, ask her for those two.  
  
P.S. I love bananas.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry and Draco awoke on time, just as they had done for two months, and they crept off in opposite directions, just as they had done for two months, and they snuck into their respective Common Room's, just as they had done for two months, and they fell asleep wanting each other, just as they had done for two months.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he thought he remembered something different about last night's lovemaking than before. It had been Draco's turn to take Harry in, and Harry had enjoyed it. 'I love him,' Harry had realized last night. "And I still do."  
  
"What was that, Harry?" Ron asked groggily, as he rolled over and looked at his roommate.  
  
"Nothing, Ron."  
  
"Oh, OK." Ron paused to rub his eyes. "Where were you last night?" He sat up and yawned. "Me and Hermione missed you. We did all the homework. But you can copy. Just don't tell Hermione."  
  
"OK, thanks," commented Harry, who quickly dodged the question with a mumbled reply, and darted out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yelled Ron out the door.  
  
"For a walk! I'll be back later, Ron, ok?" Harry didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He needed time and silence to try and remember just what he had said and done to Draco last night to make it so different.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
Harry had been walking aimlessly around the castle for about an hour before it struck him. It came in the form of an ink pellet from Peeves.  
  
Harry was struck from behind, totally surprised. As he turned around, his hand to the back of his head, he yelled at Peeves, "PEEVES! Get away from me! I am NOT IN THE MOOD!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Potter! Yelling so loud so early! You'll wake the whole castle!"  
  
"Peeves, sometimes I hate you!"  
  
"Nonsense, Harry Potter! You love me! Everyone loves me!" And Peeves floated off. But Harry remained where he was, frozen in place. Peeves voice echoed in his head. 'Love me...love me...love me...love me...' Slowly, it changed into his words, and his voice. 'Love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...' He moaned in horror, and collapsed upon the cold, hard stone floor.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up. C'mon Harry, wake up!" This was a soft voice, calm, quiet, and soothing. Like smooth silk, rubbing along his skin.  
  
"Hurry up and wake him! If Madam Pomfrey catches us, she'll have our heads!" This was another voice, deeper, but just as smooth.  
  
Harry recognized the two voices as those of Tom Gadden and Farrell Stillwell. They were both Ravenclaws, and very friendly with each other. Ever since his relationship with Draco, Harry had wondered about that relationship. They were reputed to disappear at night, and not reappear until morning, looking scruffy and out of breath. Harry wondered if he and Draco had been the only one using that room.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Tom chuckled, a low, deep rumbling in his chest. "Remember that bed, Farrell? OH, what a good time-"  
  
"Yes, yes, of COURSE I remember that bed! I remember all of them! But right now, you need to wake up Harry in THIS bed!"  
  
"It's alright, boys, I'm awake." Tom and Farrell jumped. "And just what do you two remember about that bed? I seem to remember that Farrell pretended to be sick to stay here overnight."  
  
Farrell and Tom looked anxiously at one another, and blushed.  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
"No time for us, Harry," Tom cut in. "Farrell and I found you in the hallway. We need to know what you were doing there. You were on the third floor, you know. Near a certain room..."  
  
"Really? Wow. I must have been going-"  
  
"No time!" Farrell exclaimed, his voice a bit higher due to stress. "We've got to go, quick! Talk to us later, in Herbology!" Farrell grabbed Tom's hand, and the two ran to the window. Farrell climbed out, and Tom put one leg over the ledge.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" He waved, and disappeared from view.  
  
'I wonder what that was about? Was I really near that room? It's possible I went instinctively. I was thinking about that night...but how did Tom and Farrell know about it? Well, I'm sure they'll tell me it all soon enough.' As Harry reached this conclusion, Madam Pomfrey bustled in.  
  
"Now then, Harry, it seems you had a fall. Two Ravenclaws found you, and brought you to me. You have your first class in an hour. I want you to take it easy, and if you feel dizzy, or squeamish, or if your head hurts, or anything at all, come see me. I am afraid you have a concussion, but until evidence is presented, I can't treat you for it. OK?"  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes. I believe breakfast will just be being served. Go on now. Just remember to come back if you feel sick in any way whatsoever!"  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thanks!" Harry leapt up and ran out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey yelling after him to slow down.  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
Harry arrived just in time for breakfast. He caught a seat next to Ron and Hermione, eating quickly. He bent low over his food, staring avidly at his lover. As he stared at Draco, Draco slowly turned his face and looked back at him. Harry stopped breathing, stopped eating, stopped everything he was doing, conscious or otherwise. Draco smiled at him, and turned away.  
  
"Harry? Harry, I asked you a question. Could you at least pretend to e listening to me?" Hermione sighed. "You boys wonder why girls never talk to you, and then when we do, all you do is ignore us! Honestly!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione. What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't really concern you. What are you staring at so avidly anyways?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing..."  
  
"Mate, it looks to me like your staring at Malfoy," Ron piped in. "I hate him. He is so obnoxious, I just want to rip his head off of his-"  
  
Ron was cut off by Harry's fingers around his throat. "Stop talking about him like that. There is no reason to."  
  
"Ge...Geroff!" Ron threw Harry from his seat. "What's gotten into you, mate? You never seem to be yourself anymore! You've missed Quidditch practice! And you are always staring at that Malfoy. I hate him, but I don't stare at him!" Hermione kicked him under the table.  
  
"Uh, Harry, Ron and I are going to the library before class. We'll see you there, OK?"  
  
"OK, Hermione. I'll see you two later...and Ron? I'm sorry. I...I just didn't get a lot of sleep. I'm sorry..."  
  
"That's ok, mate. We'll see you later." Ron and Hermione got up and left, glancing back at Harry over their shoulders, and waving.  
  
Harry, as soon as he was sure they had left, jumped up and headed towards the greenhouses. As he left, Tom and Farrell, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, exchanged looks before getting up and following him.  
  
And behind them, Draco stood, excusing himself from his followers, and walking out.  
  
Harry made it to the greenhouse well enough. But as he got there, he broke into loud, racking sobs. Slumping down, resting against the wall of the greenhouse, he put his face in his hands.  
  
'My own mates hate him! How can I live with that? How can I live with my own mates hating the one I love? He doesn't mean what he says. He told me so himself. He doesn't say those things because he means them; he says them because he has to. It isn't his fault.'  
  
"It isn't his fault!" Harry exclaimed. He looked up, and saw Tom and Farrell walking towards him. When they saw his tearstained face, they sped up their pace. When they reached him, both took one side, sitting down and rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Shhh, Harry, it's OK. Everything will be OK." Tom said, putting his forehead to Harry's. "I'm sure it'll all work out. I know it will. Shhh." Harry grabbed Tom's shoulders and hugged him fiercely. Tom looked at Farrell for help, who just smiled and shrugged.  
  
Above them, Draco stood. He watched Harry, his one true love, hug another boy. 'At least I thought he was my one true love. I guess I was wrong.' He turned and walked away, ignoring how Harry yelled his name.  
  
Harry had spotted Draco above Tom's shoulders and released him, yelling for Draco. He stood and went to run after him, but Tom and Farrell caught him.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk." Farrell stated it flatly, with very little inflection in his tone.  
  
"Yeah, we know about you and Draco." Tom flipped his long, brown, curly bangs from his face. "We want you to tell us how you feel about him. Seriously."  
  
"We have been hearing a few rumors about him."  
  
"What...what have you heard?" Harry sniffled in the way of a reply.  
  
"Nothing major," Tom replied. "Just stuff like...oh, I don't know..."  
  
"That he's been sleeping around." Farrell cut off Tom, who glared at him. "We've heard he has been sneaking around with at least one person from each House."  
  
"Oh yeah? And who was spreading these...rumors?" Harry spat the last word as if it were poison. Tom and Farrell glanced at each other, then at their shoes. "Well?"  
  
"Uh...well...to tell you the truth...Draco was. He was...kinda bragging about it." Tom felt like he had just had all of his teeth pulled by a particularly sadistic dentist. "We're sorry..."  
  
"Really, Harry, Tom is right. We are sorry. I mean, we may dabble here or there, but we stick to us. Draco, though, has been playing you."  
  
"Wait a second, are you to...?"  
  
"No time, Harry. Professor Sprout needs us for a bit. We'll see you later." Tom grabbed Farrell's arm and sped off.  
  
Harry jumped up and chased after Draco.  
  
Draco was walking towards his dormitory when Harry caught up to him.  
  
"Malfoy! I want a word with you!"  
  
"Too bad, Potter. I'm not in the mood for you. Nor will I ever be again."  
  
"Malfoy, the way I hear it, I'm the one that should be ignoring you!"  
  
Malfoy stopped and turned. "What?"  
  
"That's right. I heard that you were bragging about sleeping with someone from every House in Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry, you know I would never do that to you! And, besides...let's go somewhere more private to finish this discussion." The two walked into an empty classroom and locked the door. "Harry, I love you."  
  
"I thought I loved you, too. But apparently you're just using me to have bragging rights. How could I have bought that crap about not meaning what you say about my friends? You mean every word."  
  
"Harry, I don't..."  
  
"Stop lying to me, Draco. I loved you. And you betrayed me. Goodbye."  
  
Harry turned around and left.  
  
*~*End Chapter 7*~*  
  
AN: Wow. I like it. But no reviews. So, until I get more, no more story. That's right. I am holding future chapters of my story hostage for reviews. I am THAT desperate. So REVIEW!!!  
  
AN 2: I like it. Just wait and see where it goes. And I think Tom and Farrell are out of the story now. *Hands Farrell back to Ariadne* 


	8. Draco's Scare and Realization

AN: I haven't worked on this fic for a bit, my muse has been aggravatingly absent. So, don't complain if it isn't my best chapter ever.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco stood frozen in place, stunned. The first true love of his life had just walked out on him. Because of a rumor. 'I love you!' He screamed over and over in his head. But no words came out of his mouth.  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape stormed into the room.  
  
"Malfoy, you were supposed to be in class over fifteen minutes ago! What has happened here?"  
  
"Po...Harry...Professor..." Malfoy was mumbling incoherently, Snape couldn't make out more than 'Harry' and 'Professor'.  
  
Snape put his arm around his second favorite student, and guided him towards the Hospital Wing. "Shhh, Malfoy. Shhh. I'll take care of you, don't worry. We're going to take you to the Hospital Wing. Shhh now. Shhh."  
  
*~*Time Jump*~*  
  
"Good, you're awake." Draco felt like he was rising.  
  
'Rising from what? To where?'  
  
A voice answered from the depths of his own mind. He recognized it as that of Harry. 'From a catatonic state. Towards life.'  
  
'Catatonic state? How did I get in one of those?'  
  
This time, Snape's voice answered him. But it was different from the Potions Master's usual voice. It was soft. It was caring.  
  
'Draco, Harry betrayed you. He hates you, because he thinks you were using him.'  
  
'But I wasn't!'  
  
'I know, Draco. I know.' As Snape's voice comforted Draco, he felt a strange affection grow over him. He realized he was attracted towards his House Head in a way that once was the way he had felt for Harry.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Open your eyes and drink your potion! I know you're in there!" Draco's eyes were pulled open by Madam Pomfrey's prying fingers. "Ah! There you are! Now then, drink up!" And she thrust a steaming, bubbling potion into Malfoy's numb hands.  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. How did I get here?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed like she had explained this a thousand times to him already. "You were found in an old room, Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey sounded like she was talking to a child. "Professor Snape was kind enough to guide you to the Hospital Wing, where I have treated you for four days."  
  
"Four days?! I've been here for four days?!"  
  
"Did I stutter, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"What about my classes? I've missed so much!"  
  
"Now, they have given you written work to do while you stay in the Hospital Wing for examination."  
  
"I have to stay here?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "For how long?!"  
  
"Until I say you can go. No more arguing, Mister Malfoy, I fully expect your work to be done by the end of tonight. I think it is best to start working on it right away." She motioned towards his bedside table. On it was a stack of parchments and books, towering at least three feet high. "Now then, good day, Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
*~*End...For Now*~*  
  
AN: Due to certain friends telling me what they use the names Harry, Ron and Draco for, I cannot write said names without physical pain. Thus, until I can get over this trauma, I will not be continuing this fan fiction. Sorry. 


End file.
